


Опять потомки - 2

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [32]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Culture, Crack, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раш попросил у Янга недельный отпуск, Мэттью Скотт конфисковал у Камиллы косметичку, а Броуди клянется, что больше никогда не выпьет ни капли самогона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опять потомки - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Обоснуй-тур в Stargate One String Fest.

Экипаж "Судьбы" подбивал баланс после встречи с футурианцами.   
Делегация с корабля побывала на планете, недавно вернулась, и Янг собрал всех "послов", чтобы выслушать отчёт. Точнее, попытался собрать.  
\- Мы пополнили припасы. Отлично. А теперь кто-нибудь может объяснить, почему Раш попросил у меня неделю отпуска и отказывается выходить из каюты?  
\- У него дилемма, - охотно объяснил Илай. - Побриться налысо или показаться на люди в косичках и попугайских перьях. Косички, если что, не расплетаются. И в бороде тоже.  
\- И он хочет неделю на раздумья?  
\- Нет, он надеется, что за неделю мы соскучимся и придумаем для него растворитель. Такой, чтобы борода не пострадала.  
\- Камилла, а вы утверждаете, что лейтенант Скотт забрал вашу - что? Косметичку?  
\- Да ничего страшного, полковник. Пусть оставит себе. После того, как он добровольно вызвался участвовать вместо меня в ритуале плодородия...  
\- О господи.  
\- Да всё было совершенно невинно, правда. Ну там, пара надписей. На лбу. И на щеках.  
\- По-моему, это татуировка.  
\- Нет, краска. Но очень прочная. За неделю вряд ли отмоется.  
\- И что там написано?  
\- Вот это вы, полковник, точно знать не хотите...  
\- Ладно, но почему Броуди выбросил в космос свой самогонный аппарат и клянётся, что дал обет трезвости?  
\- Этого никто не знает. Он там в самом начале церемонии ушёл куда-то с вождём и тремя прекрасными аборигенками...  
\- ...И я, кажется, слышала слова "ритуальный пирсинг"...


End file.
